1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor memory apparatuses and related methods. In particular, certain embodiments relate to technology for resetting page buffers.
2. Related Art
A memory block of a semiconductor memory apparatus may be divided into a plurality of planes. Each of the planes may include a plurality of memory cell arrays and a plurality of page buffers. In general, the plurality of planes are sequentially enabled to perform a data input/output operation.
In order to program input data applied from outside in the memory block, the semiconductor memory apparatus performs an operation of setting the input data in a plurality of page buffers.
Meanwhile, before the input data are set in the plurality of page buffers, the page buffers should be reset. At this time, in the conventional semiconductor memory apparatus including the memory block divided into the plurality of planes, all the page buffers allocated to the respective planes are simultaneously reset.
Since all the page buffers allocated to the respective planes are simultaneously reset, excessive current consumption inevitably occurs.